Imagination
by Shikaido Yuki
Summary: It's all started when Dark and Daisuke actually bumped into the actual REAL world! A little bit of romance, humor, supernatural, and angst in the end. I'd like to keep my story bittersweet. R & R, please.(CHAPTER 5,6,7 UP)Sorry for the delays!
1. Falling

DN Angel Fan Fic  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of DN Angel character except Alice Tjandra.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi! It's me, Alice-1103!! Well, I AM writing a new DN Fan Fic... so please, enjoy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"..." for the usual dialogues, '...' for thoughts, (...) Daisuke's thought, /.../ Dark's thought, and ('...') for translations.  
  
**_Imagination_**  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
_Falling_  
  
She laid on her bed. Staring at her bedroom ceiling. Dreaming about things.  
  
She's a girl, with smooth, straight, dark-purple hair about her shoulder... She's so beautiful. Like a maiden, went down from Heaven.  
  
'_Yup. The first day of a real holiday starts tomorrow... Yay!!_' she thought with a smile.  
  
'_Well... I hope Mom and Dad let me read manga and anime again, soon... I really hate it! They forbid me because I said a SINGLE word..! How lame is that?!_' she thought again in desperation.  
  
"I guess... What I can to now is praying for my dream to come true..." she whispered before falling asleep.  
  
An hour.

Two hours.

Two and a half hours...

_ BUUK!!! GEDUBRAK!!  
_  
"Ouch..! What the hell happened?!" she exclaimed in anger. Something just fell on her!  
  
Something with fur, and hairy...? Something black.  
  
"AAAAARRGGHH!!!!" she screamed through the night.  
  
"Sssh! Can you please, not screaming?!" said the fury 'thing', grabbing her mouth.  
  
Well, apparently the 'thing' was a male. A purple-haired and red-eyed male.

Alice parents immediately knocked her door. She always locks her door at night. (Good thins she does that!!)  
  
"Apa kamu tidak apa-apa, Alice!! Alice!! Jawab!!" exclaimed her mother in Indonesian. ('Are you alright, Alice!! Alice!! Answer me!!')  
  
"Yeah, Mom!! Cuma mimpi buruk!!!" she shouted again, covering the unknown guy with her blanket. ('Yeah, Mom!! Just a bad dream!!!')  
  
And her parents went to sleep again.  
  
-  
  
"Who. Are. You.?" she said with death glare in her eyes, uncovering the blanket. She was afraid of her mother going into her room and found out about 'this' unknown guy.  
  
"Where have you been?" replied the male.  
  
"Here."  
  
He sighed. "For an Indonesian, your English is good..."  
  
"Shut up! Just answer me!!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Dark, the Phantom Thief," he finally answered.  
  
Alice's eyes grew bigger, and bigger, and bigger, and she finally said, "Never heard nor saw you on the news... but I'm quite sure I've heard your name.... Dark? Dark?" she stopped. "Dark... Mousy?" The purple-haired man nodded.  
  
Alice's chin fell to the floor. "It can't be..." she whispered in amazement.  
  
"What...?"  
  
Alice cheerfully hugged Dark. "Yes!!" she whispered.

"Wow...! Hold it! I don't even know your name!" Dark said.  
  
(Dark?! What are you doing?!) shouted Daisuke in his mind.  
  
"Alice. I'm Indonesian," replied the girl. She finally let go of her hug. "THANK YOU, GOD!!!" she exclaimed.  
  
She had tears in her eyes. "Why... why are you crying, Alice?" asked Dark. He sounded concerned.  
  
"No... I'm just happy.."  
  
"Happy? About what?"  
  
"To meet you. _And him_."  
  
/Did you accidentally send an email with all your profiles in it to this girl?!/  
  
(No! I never sent an email!)  
  
"What do you mean by him, Alice-san? Er... do you have a family name?" replied Dark.  
  
"Tjandra. But you can call me Alice," she paused. "Him...? Niwa Daisuke?"  
  
"How did you know about us?! You said you never heard of us here!!"  
  
The maiden stood up and reached one of her drawers. She took a book, no, it's a comic book.  
  
"Not in the real world, but in this," she said, showing Dark a comic titled DN Angel. There's Daisuke's photo on the cover.  
  
(A book? I don't understand.)  
  
/Do you actually think I do?!/  
  
(...)  
  
When Dark touched the book, all of Daisuke's and Dark's drawings were gone! It blurred, then disappeared!!  
  
Alice quickly took the book from Dark and checked her other books. ALL of Daisuke's and Dark's pictures disappeared in the same way!!  
  
"Dark? How did you get here?" asked Alice calmly. She turned out the lights in her bedroom. It's still 2 o'clock in the morning.  
  
"Why should I answer that?" he said.  
  
Alice seemed a little bit annoyed by his answer and turned on her computer. She quickly clicked on an My Computer icon, and My Documents, then My Pictures. She opened a picture file called 'RisaRikuinblue.jpg' and a picture appeared on her desktop.  
  
"You should be back to Daisuke when you see this," she said with narrowed eyes. And she showed Dark Riku's picture.  
  
"How did you get those?!" he exclaimed.  
  
Two seconds later, he changed back to Daisuke.  
  
"Mind to tell me what happened, Niwa-kun?" she asked.  
  
"Wakaranai," replied the redhead boy.  
  
"Buzz off! Do you actually think I don't know that you're good in English?! C'mon!! I knew all about you!! Risa, Riku, Saehara, Hiwatari..." she said.  
  
"Okay, then. _Alice_...?" he paused. "You knew all about me, then why should I answer your question?"  
  
Alice fell to the floor.  
  
"I asked, how did you got here?! You have to get back to the unreal world!! What will the people in your world say? And my parents could scold me if they found out I hid a boy in my bedroom!!" she said hopelessly. 

Both of them didn't talk to each other for a minute.  
  
"I remember I fell. From the rooftop... and boom! Suddenly I'm here!" said Daisuke, finally.  
  
"Wait... falling from the rooftop... AHA!!" she paused. "Have you told Riku about your feelings?"  
  
"What?! What Feelings?"  
  
"Yeah! And... the Moonlight Mask? Where is it?"  
  
"Here...?" replied Daisuke confusedly. He took out a beautiful mask from his pocket.  
  
"It must be vol. 3!" she said cheerfully.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The manga, you _baka_!! I remember all of it!!" she said, holding the book tightly. Her back was facing Daisuke.  
  
"Alice-san? What... what are you doing?" asked Daisuke confusedly when Alice just stunned.  
  
"The... pictures... it's all gone!!" she said panicky.  
  
The only thing left on the comic books was the columns and the stupid rectangles.  
  
"It means..."  
  
"All of the character!! I mean, your family is getting here!!"  
  
"They all gonna fall in this room!!"  
  
"No. They must've been scattered... I only think it's in Surabaya..." said Alice with sweat drops.  
  
"But we have to go back...! Dark and Krad CANNOT make a mess in this world!!"  
  
"I agree..."  
  
-  
  
"Hello? Yeah. Can we talk in English, please?" said Chiharu on the phone that night. It's 2.15 in the morning and she made a phone call to her friends.  
  
"Jean! C'mon!!" she paused and sounded relieved. "Thank God. Now. I've got a big, no, huge trouble here. _NO_, it's not that someone's kidnapping or stealing here... you have a DN Angel comic, right? Check it. What?! Just Check it!!" Alice waited for five seconds and continued, "Yes... it happened to me too... why? Oh! I was about to tell you why when you said 'Alice, it's 2.15 in the morning!'!!... okay, okay... I get it. Daisuke is here.... what? I'm serious. HE'S HERE. Wanna talk to him?"  
  
Alice pulled Daisuke and put the phone on his ear. "Speak," she said.  
  
"Hello...? Yeah... it's Daisuke here..." he said with a cute voice. A second later, he pushed the phone away, protecting his ears. It seemed like Alice's friend, Jean, was screaming.  
  
"Hello? Jean? Yeah!! C'mon! Can you help me?... Sure!! Thanks! Told the other girls. Tomorrow? Yup. 6 a. m. You have to be here. I'll give you a miss call," she said cheerfully. After that, she hung up the phone.  
  
"The other girls? What do you mean by that?" asked Daisuke with a demanding tone.  
  
"We have to work together to help you. Here's the plan. At 5.30 in the morning, you are gonna get out of this house, not leaving. And then, just ring the bell, and I came to open it for you!! You have to look mess up and you got to speak Indonesian. It's all about acting, okay? At 6. a. m, my best friends are going to be here, proofing that you are truly our friend... from school. Foreign student from... where...?"  
  
"Japan?"  
  
"No...! My parents hate Japan...! Sorry..."  
  
"It's okay. Maybe I can change their opinion about Japan."  
  
"Hai-hai..."  
  
"Let's go to sleep... I'm tired," said Daisuke.  
  
"Sleep? Hell no!!" shouted Alice.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Coz I'm gonna teach you Indonesian...! My parents mustn't suspect you as an unknown guy I just met and brought you here!! You're gonna said; in Indonesian, of course; that you have a fight with your family coz they made up a fiancée for you. Then, you ran from their house and could only think of your best friend, Alice. Got that?"  
  
"Best friend?"  
  
"It has to be."  
  
/Why don't you just say it girlfriend?/  
  
"I know what you think. Why don't just say it 'girlfriend'? My parents are immediately gonna kick your butt out of this house...! And I, no, we can't let that happen!!"  
  
"Again. Please, why?"  
  
Alice slapped her forehead. "Because you fell in my room, right? It's gotta be some kind of 'portal' here that's going to bring you back to your world...!"  
  
"I see... now. The Indonesian, please...?"  
  
"Oh. Okay. Some of Indonesian words are similar to English words. The difficult ones are actually almost the same..." And she continued, and continued, and it went on, and on, and on...  
  
-  
  
JRENG-JRENG!!! JRENG-JRENG-JRENG!!!  
  
It's the sound of the bell in Alice's house.  
  
Alice quickly took a look at the window and saw the redhead boy in front of the gate. She smiled.  
  
She quickly ran to her parents' bedroom and opened the door. "Mom? Pap? Ada temenku, tuh. Di depan. Kayaknya dia perlu bantuan banget, deh. Ta'bukain, ya, pintunya...!" (Meaning: 'Mom? Dad? There's my friend in front of the gate. It looks like he needs some help. I'll open the door, okay?')  
  
"Siapa?" replied her mother. ('Who?')  
  
"Temenku...! Aduh! Kasihan banget, dia, Mom. Sahabatku, dia tuh." ('My friend...! Ouch! Please have a mercy for him, Mom. He's my best friend.')  
  
"Okelah..." their parents murmured. ('Very well...')  
  
She opened the gate and the door, and let Daisuke in. "Remember. The dialogue. You knew a little bit of Indonesian, right?" she whispered. Daisuke just nodded and followed her to the living room Her parents, surprisingly, were waiting for both of the teens to show up.  
  
"Hi. Nama saya _ehm_, Niwa Daisuke," said Daisuke with a blush. He got to remember the dialogue!! ('Hi. My name is ehm, Niwa Daisuke.')  
  
"Rambut merah? Mata merah? Apa dia ini kayak '_transferred student_' gitu?" asked Alice's father. ('Red hair? Amber eyes? Is he some kind of 'transferred student'?')  
  
Alice and Daisuke just nodded firmly.  
  
"Mom. Dad? Can he stay with us for a while? He has some kind of problem with his family and fiancée," said Alice.  
  
"Untuk apa kau bicara dengan bahasa Inggris, Alice?" asked her mother. ('What for do you talk in English, Alice?')  
  
"To increase my English, of course. My teacher, Mr. Peter said that we have to practice... um... the language presentation at home."  
  
"Ahh... I see," Alice's father murmured. "Okay, then. Mr. Niwa? Before I let you stay here, may I know what is the problem with your family?"  
  
Alice gave Daisuke a sign to sit. And he sat. "Well.. In English?" All of the people in the room nodded. Jeez. He felt so relieved. "Let see... my parents SUDDENLY made up a fiancée for me. Still, in the fact that I have a girlfriend. Actually, don't you think it's kinda inappropriate to just made a fiancée for your children?"  
  
"Yeah... we wanted to do that with Alice, but we realized, the era has changed. So we got to change too... Anyway, you should call you parents, Niwa," replied Alice's mother.  
  
(This family's English are great!! Though the fact that they're Indonesian...)  
  
/You're right. Keep the conversation on!!/  
  
(Ok.)  
  
"I... can't. My father kicked me out of the house... so I didn't know where else to go except here..." said Daisuke with a sad tone.  
  
"You can live here as long as you want. We'll pay for your school, and buy you some new clothes. Just... be happy here, okay? This house, is our house. Yours too," said Alice's father with a warm smile. "Now, if you kids don't mind, we wanna go to bed again. It's still 6 in the morning."  
  
After that, the parents left.

"Yes!! I can't believe we just did that!!" said Alice cheerfully inside her room.  
  
(Oh my God! I just realized something!!)  
  
/Don't blush so hard, Daisuke!! DON'T BLUSH!! She'll know exactly what happened!! That girl is a total genius, you know...!/  
  
(Okay, okay.... calm, calm...)  
  
'_He's so shy just like in the mangas, the animes, and the fan fics. How cute!!_' Alice thought. She quickly awoke herself and stared at the clock.  
  
It's 6 a. m.  
  
'_Any minute now..._'  
  
"Alice!! I came here just after you called!! I also bring Allison and Kate!!" shouted Jean from in front of the house. Alice's best friend of course, had jumped off the gate to get in. They all good in sports.  
  
"Hi!! Is that true? Daisuke?" asked Kate immediately when Alice got them into her room and locked the door.  
  
"AIIH!!! IT'S TRUE!!!" screamed Allison. A second later, she passed out.  
  
(It's ain't gonna be normal here...)  
  
/Tell me about it! Those girls are cute!! But the most normal is only Alice!/  
  
(Whatever, Dark.)  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!  
  
(A/N: Hi yea all!! Like my new fan fic? Hope you do..! Anyway, sorry if the Indonesian is confusing... but the translations are TRUE. I AM Indonesian, so I supposed to know my own language, right? One more thing, if you have comments, critiques, or some questions, some requests, PLEASE REVIEW!!!) 


	2. Enemies

DN Angel Fan Fic  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of DN Angel characters. If there're some other characters from my story that aren't known in DN Angel, then they're mine.  
  
Summaries:  
  
Without any expectation, (Ooh... I think everyone wants this to come true) Dark and Daisuke bumped into the ACTUAL real world!! A second later, all of DN Angel characters do! What will Alice and her friends do?  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Imagination  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Enemies  
  
"Now..! Calm down, girls!! And one more thing, we only speak in English while Daisuke's here. He won't understand if we speak in Indonesian," said Alice that morning.  
  
"Got that, Alice...! Our English are great..! But... we can speak Indonesian about... _ehm_... that, right?" asked Allison tricky.  
  
"What?" Jean paused. She thought this as serious as Alice did. "Oh...! How about.. 'we think about it later'!! Right now we have a bigger problem!!"  
  
"Stop your playful attitude for just... a few days, Ally. This is serious. All the comics all around the world must be losing their pictures!! Not saying Yukiru Sugisaki will be in soooo much trouble..." said Kate wisely.  
  
"Okay, okay.. FINE!!" said Allison, giving up.  
  
"Now... how are we going to find my friends and my family?" asked the innocent boy.  
  
"I think I know where they appeared last night... because of that, you know..? Kate? Allison? Jean...? You know what I mean, right?" said Alice mysteriously.  
  
They all nodded except Daisuke.  
  
/WHAT is she talking about?/  
  
(I don't understand...)  
  
/Well, you'd better ask!!/  
  
"Umm... minna-san..? I don't understand what you're talking about.." said Daisuke.  
  
"You'll understand soon enough. Now. We have to go to our friends' houses. You girls are free today and got your permissions, right?" said Alice again.  
  
They all nodded.  
  
(Still don't understand..)  
  
/She said we'll understand soon enough. When?/  
  
(We'd better not ask, Dark. They are kind enough to hide me here.)  
  
/You'll be famous if you go public!!/  
  
(I don't wanna be.)  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Five of them went to one of their friends' houses by car (in Indonesia, if you go here and there on foot, you'll get sunburn and it's very dangerous). Not that Alice could drive already... she got a driver. And her parents' permissions. Her parents were a little bit overprotective. So, she got to do some 'great' stuff to get it (most of it, LIES).  
  
"First... Stephanie?" said Jean, reading a list on her hand in the car.  
  
"Okay. Sir, Stephanie," said Alice. Her driver could speak English, at least. Not very well, but he understood.  
  
"Daisuke? You wait here, in the car, okay?" said Kate seriously. The redhead boy just nodded. Then, the girls went out from the car and knocked at Stephanie's house.  
  
A maid opened the door. "Hi. Is Stephanie around?" asked Allison politely.  
  
"Yeah. She's sleeping. But you can come in. I'll wake her up," replied the woman, opening the door wider to the four girls.  
  
'_Thank God Stephanie's parents always go to another country for business..._' thought the four girls in relief.  
  
They entered Stephanie's room and stunned.  
  
A beautiful woman, around 30's, was sitting on a couch beside Stephanie.  
  
"Niwa... Emiko?" asked Alice. The woman turned and nodded.  
  
"Does she know you're here?" asked Jean again, nervously.  
  
"Iiie. I just suddenly awoke in here, on the couch. Where am I anyway?" replied Emiko confusedly.  
  
"Can you come with us? Daisuke is downstairs," said Alice, grabbing Emiko's hand.  
  
The woman only followed them.  
  
'_Thankfully Stephanie didn't wake up!! She freaks out about DN Angel!!!_' Alice thought with sweet drops.  
  
"Please don't tell Stephanie that we came here," said Allison before they got into the car. (Thank God that in Stephanie's house, she MUST use English. So, the maid can speak English too.)  
  
"Daisuke!! Daijoubu, desu ka?" asked Emiko worriedly, hugging her only son in the car.  
  
"Daijoubu, kaa-san," replied Daisuke.  
  
"Umm... Mrs. Niwa?" asked Alice shyly. She blushed a little.  
  
"Please..! Call me Niwa-san!!" said Emiko with her usual wide smile.  
  
"Oh. Okay. Niwa-san, do you know what happened?" asked Alice.  
  
"Not exactly... I fell asleep, then, when I woke up, I've already got to your friend's room!! I think her name is Stephanie."  
  
"It is," said Alice. "Jean. Who's next?"  
  
"Nina."  
  
"Nina, sir," said Kate to the driver, who only nodded.  
  
-  
  
"What's this all about?" asked Emiko.  
  
"It's nothing... we're only trying to get the characters back. That's all. And... while we're searching for your family and Daisuke's friends, everyone except Daisuke have to stay in one of these girls' house. Otherwise, we'll get caught by my parents. They can kick you out from this country and you got no one to help coz they won't trust you... Is it okay?" said Alice with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"It's okay with me. Where will Daisuke be?" replied Emiko with a warm smile.  
  
"In my house. I've told my parents and they believed it."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Kate? You accompany Niwa-san and Daisuke, ok?" said Jean. Kate only nodded.  
  
"Nina's house here?" asked Allison politely to the maid who opened the door. She nodded.  
  
'_Crap. She doesn't understand English_,' thought Allison with sweet drops. They all just went to Nina's bedroom and stunned (again).  
  
Another female. She's got short, blonde (I think) hair, and a few earrings pierced onto her ears. It's Towa (or Eternity).  
  
"Yapoo...!" she said. Thankfully, it's not too loud. BUT!! Nina was awake...! She sat beside Towa and looked surprised, facing the four girls that been up at this time.  
  
"Oh...! Hi, gals! What's the occasion?" she asked innocently. Nina WAS their friend, but not a close friend. Just a friend to hang out with. And she's a fan of DN Angel.  
  
"Towa...? Can you leave us for a sec?" asked Alice calmly.  
  
And Towa just left the other girls alone.  
  
"Can't believe we have to do this again...!" muttered Jean.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Great! We got Towa!!" shouted Daisuke in the car cheerfully.  
  
"Why are you being so cheerful, Daisuke?" asked Kate.  
  
"'Coz she can search the others with her power!!" exclaimed Emiko.  
  
"Don't be so sure. Her power is not working here," replied Alice surely.  
  
"Yeah... I just used it to find to you guys, but no use. It's hopeless," said Towa in a sudden.  
  
"Mary, sir," said Jean to the driver.  
  
-  
  
'_Great! We got _SAEHARA _in Mary's house!! He's gonna be nothing but trouble..._' all of them thought except Saehara who cheerfully 'interrogated' Allison in the car.  
  
"It's been three already..." murmured Jean, making some crosses on the list. "Jake."  
  
"What?" asked the other girls, surprised.  
  
"His house is about... so far!!" said Alice.  
  
"But we can only go for four today. How are you going to...?" replied Jean.  
  
Alice seemed to understood the 'lost word' in Jean's sentence. "Oh. Yeah, you're right."  
  
-  
  
"Thank God you're okay, Kosuke...!!" said Emiko, hugging her husband.  
  
They all back in the car.  
  
"Now. The plan. Emiko; sorry, I'll call you by your front names so we don't get confused here; Kosuke, and Towa are going to stay in Allison's house. Meanwhile, Saehara is gonna go to Kate. Got it?" said Jean. They all nodded.  
  
"Aren't their parents gonna be suspicious?" asked Emiko.  
  
"No. We make SURE they won't."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Come to my house again at seven tomorrow!!" said Alice cheerfully, waving her hand to Jean in the car.  
  
"I'm sorry to make you busy like this, Alice-san. I really do. I'm truly sorry.." said Daisuke with guilt in his tone.  
  
"It's okay. I'm happy doing this, Daisuke. I can call you that, right?" Daisuke nodded. "Tomorrow's gonna be exciting!! Who's left?"  
  
Daisuke was holding a list and read it, "The Harada twins and Hiwatari Satoshi. Three people left. What about the others?"  
  
"We only took the main characters, Daisuke-kun!! The other's will be back as soon as you get back. No big deal."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
For three days searching all over their friends, mates, and even people they didn't even know, they finally had a thought to give this hole thing up.  
  
"We found Risa, but Riku is still missing!! Hiwatari too...! I wonder if they're doing alright..." muttered Jean in the car.  
  
"Who's next?" asked Alice.  
  
"Sheila," she paused and sighed. Everybody in the car did (even the driver!!) except Daisuke and Risa who just sat there, innocently. Alice and Jean were sitting between them so Daisuke wouldn't get the 'emergency' thing. (Alice's beside Daisuke, you know the rest)  
  
"Why are you all sighing?" asked Risa.  
  
"Nothing... she's just..." said Alice.  
  
"A totally mean, annoying, selfish, egoist; I know selfish and egoist are almost the same, but continue; self-centered, arrogant, and should-be- hatred girl. From our school," said Jean without even taking a single breath.  
  
"Wow. This girl you say... sounds so... mean. But she likes DN Angel?" asked Daisuke.  
  
"Yup. I used to be a member of her gangster, but I quit not too long ago and joined this group," said Alice with a sad tone.  
  
"Gangster?"  
  
"Yeah... they have some kind of stupid 'group' at school. I hate it. Truly. That's why I quit."  
  
"I see. Are we going to go to this Sheila's house?" asked Risa tenderly.  
  
"No. We can save it for.. maybe tomorrow.."  
  
"Ok."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Jean? Yeah. Sorry... I can't come today. Too lazy. Tired. What? Huh... very well. Just... don't get caught, okay?" said Alice on the phone the next morning. Daisuke was still sleeping peacefully in her bedroom.  
  
Yeah... since Alice's house is soooo tiny, they only got about... four rooms. One master bedroom, two rooms for the kids, and one room at the back of the house for the maids/servants. So, practically, no rooms left.  
  
"A.. lice-san...? I heard you..." Daisuke murmured after he groaned.  
  
"Yeah... I'd like to show you this city. So long we only have been in the car. Watching the lame streets. Let's go to the mall..! It's quite fun," asked Alice.  
  
"Just... both of us?"  
  
"Yeah. We can also search the others."  
  
(Daark...! What am I going to do?!)  
  
/Relax... she just asked you for a date!/  
  
(It's not a date!! We're just friends!!)  
  
/Really? Ehm, ehm.../  
  
(DAAARK!!!)  
  
/HAHAHA!!/  
  
(Whatever)  
  
-  
  
In the mall...  
  
"Wow... I didn't think this mall would be so... small," said Daisuke innocently.  
  
"Yeah...! It's the smallest, yet most comfortable mall in here!!" said Alice cheerfully.  
  
And they walked towards the bookstore.  
  
People were whispering around them. It might because Daisuke's bright hair color. Most of Indonesians have black hair, but yeah... Alice dyed her hair.  
  
(They are whispering around me!!)  
  
/Yeah. You're hair is so bright!! Noo!! I'm blind!!)  
  
(Dark!!)  
  
/Heheh.../  
  
"Don't worry. If they whisper around you, it means they adore you and jealous of you," said Alice all of a sudden.  
  
"Oh. I see."  
  
"Now. You're Japanese, right? Do you want to buy some Japanese books?" asked Alice, showing him a Japanese magazine (sorry, I forgot the name).  
  
"I'd rather not. I have to leave it here, right? And I have no money. Look. It's 45.000 YEN?!! WHAT THE?!" he exclaimed, staring at the price.  
  
"Daisuke!!" said Alice, grabbing his mouth. People were staring at them. "It's Rupiah, see? 45.000 rupiah is about... 625 yen, I think. It's not the same," she continued.  
  
"Oh. Sorry. I didn't see the price carefully. Would you like to have something to eat? My treat," asked Daisuke.  
  
"You said you don't have any money. But okay," said Alice.  
  
-  
  
At the Excelso Café..  
  
"So... how much is a glass of orange juice? I don't quite understand what it says here," asked Daisuke.  
  
"150 yen. It's quite expensive," replied Alice.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Suddenly, Alice was stunned. She was acting like she saw something behind Daisuke. Yeah... she DID. Before the waitress who was waiting for them could say anything, Alice (Daisuke followed her) had already ran in a dash.  
  
She took a good look at someone. Beside that 'someone', stood Hiwatari. It's obvious of his blue hair.  
  
"Hiwatari-kun?" said Daisuke, reaching for him.  
  
"Wait! Daisuke! Don't!" exclaimed Alice, but she was too late. The redhead boy had already spoken to Hiwatari and the long, black-haired, hot chick beside him.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!  
  
(A/N: Hi yea all! Hope you enjoy the new chappie. Wonder who's the hot chick? And what will happen next?? Just.. stay reading my fan fic!!! I'll update soon enough 'coz I'm on holiday here. Oh yeah, sorry if I have misspelled grammars or wrong tenses and stuffs. My English isn't so great. And... if you have any comments, critiques, suggestion to the next chappie, please review!! It's greatly appreciated.) 


	3. Facts That Were Unknown

DN Angel Fan Fic  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of DN Angel characters. If there're a few characters that are unknown in DN Angel, then they're mine.  
  
Summaries:  
  
Dark and Daisuke bumped into this actual real world!! Alice and her friends, thankfully, are helping the characters to go back where they belong. Meanwhile, Alice saw Satoshi and something happened..  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Imagination  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
Facts That Were Unknown  
  
Alice just stared at the long-haired chick and the redhead boy. They were, surprisingly, getting along together so fast. And unexpectedly, both just walked away, leaving Alice confused, and Hiwatari behind.  
  
"What the...?" said the blue-haired boy with an eyebrow raised.  
  
Alice turned away, and willing to entered the bookstore again, but Hiwatari stopped her.  
  
"Hi. I suppose you know me since you know Daisuke so well," he said, tightened his grip on Alice's arm.  
  
"I know him, yeah. But can you let go of me? You're hurting me," she replied.  
  
Hiwatari quickly loosened his grip and pulled his hand. "Oh. Sorry about that."  
  
"Wanna take a drink? My treat," asked Alice to the blue-haired boy.  
  
"Sure."  
  
-  
  
Both of them sat on the chairs (one table, of course!) in Excelso Café.  
  
Hiwatari took a gulp of his herbal tea and asked Alice, "What's your name again?"  
  
"Alice. Call me Alice," she replied.  
  
"Ah. Okay, _Alice_, do you know why we stuck here?"  
  
"Why ask me? You can ask the chick instead."  
  
"You mean Sheila?" Alice nodded. "She's hot but I hate her."  
  
"I see," she gave a short answer.  
  
'_Satoshi-sama. She's no ordinary human_,' said Krad inside Hiwatari's mind.  
  
'_What do you mean?_' thought the blue haired guy with curiosity.  
  
'_She's a witch_.'  
  
-  
  
"So you know Alice, hmm?" asked Sheila to Daisuke when they both were drinking coffee at Starbucks.  
  
"Yeah. She helped me for the past week. You know her too?"  
  
"Not too much."  
  
/Daisuke!!! They both are enemies you baka!/ exclaimed Dark in desperation in Daisuke's mind.  
  
"Are you two... enemies?" asked Daisuke carefully.  
  
"It's none of your business. I suppose... she told you quite a lot about her, didn't she? Did she tell you about herself?" replied Sheila with an awkward tone.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"The clear fact of disguise...! Ah! I knew it," she said mysteriously.  
  
"Disguise? I really don't understand what you mean, Sheila-san."  
  
"Disguise of the other world maybe unknown, my friend. Another second, another minute, another hour, another day... another week... maybe you haven't realized it yet. But sure, the greatest power cannot hide forever, can it?"  
  
(What? I don't understand at all...!)  
  
/We'd better go to Alice this instant./  
  
(What? You...)  
  
/Daisuke!!! NOW!!/  
  
(Can't! Sheila is here!)  
  
"Are you somehow a little bit confused of the fact I told you previously?" asked Sheila. Her face was getting closer to Daisuke's.  
  
"I... I..."  
  
-  
  
Alice quickly paid the bill and pulled Hiwatari's arm to the closest fire escape. She closed the door and stared directly at the blue-haired guy's eyes.  
  
Her stare was very cold and sharp. Piercing to the boy's mind.  
  
Suddenly, a slight change appeared, and he transformed.  
  
"You know, hmm? Krad?" asked Alice annoyed to the blonde in front of her face.  
  
"What if I do?" replied the older male with a calm tone.  
  
"You're smart. But unfortunately, clumsy."  
  
"Thanks for the compliment," he bowed a little.  
  
"How do you figure that out?" asked Alice. She opened the door and let both of them went inside the crowded mall once again.  
  
"I've read about you."  
  
'_Read? What do you mean read? You never even touched a book, Krad!_' exclaimed the younger male inside his mind.  
  
'_I read when I was in the past Hikari you fool_.'  
  
"Read about me? Am I that famous...? Never mind," she stopped. "What do you know about me?"  
  
"That you're a magical creature, or should I say a witch...? You're almost like us, but you are not immortal and we don't use the same kind of magic, am I right?" he replied calmly.  
  
"You're smart, Krad. I admit it. What else?" her tone was beginning to be more gentle and 'cool'.  
  
"You have a dark past."  
  
Her eyes grew wider and she managed to replied after a cough, "Wh.. what dark past?"  
  
"You've killed someone at your school, right?"  
  
-  
  
"What?! She did what?!" exclaimed Daisuke in front of Sheila.  
  
"Yeah... Ron just teased her a little bit and she just blew up, you know...? Got furious. A minute later, her hair was floating and she was flying by a pair of golden wings! A second later, I realized that Ron was dead. Right in front of her. After that day, she never came up to our school again. She moved to the other school. You know what I mean?"  
  
"Who was this Ron guy?" he asked confusedly.  
  
"A very annoying guy from class... but the reason wasn't enough to kill him. He's actually very cute, but you know... a little bit pervert," she replied as she took a zip of her orange juice.  
  
"So.. in the short sentence, you like him?"  
  
/You're so.../ Sheila nodded.  
  
(What?)  
  
/Unbelievable...! Yea.. I wa.. was gon.. gonna say that.../ replied Dark with a silly laugh.  
  
(Leave it.)  
  
"Why? Why are you telling me this?" asked Daisuke, demanding for her answer.  
  
"Because I don't want you to get hurt. Sometimes... she just.. can't control her power, you know..?"  
  
"Are you telling me the truth?"  
  
"I swear! And I can proof it."  
  
"Whatever. I... just... can't believe it..."  
  
/She's lying./  
  
(But she swore!)  
  
/Bitches easily swore./  
  
(Dark! Watch your mouth! Er.. thoughts?!)  
  
/Look at her outfit! Have you ever imagine a normal young girl would even dressed up in that outfit when she go to the mall? Please!/  
  
(This is the first time...)  
  
/Save it. We got to go back to Alice./  
  
-  
  
"You killed him, didn't you?" asked Krad once again.  
  
Alice's eyes became ice-cold and she hissed, "It's none of your business, Krad. If I ever..."  
  
"Hi, Alice!! What a pleasant surprise!!" called a familiar voice not to far from her. She immediately shut her mouth.  
  
And the caller came to her. Beside him, stood a young girl about their age, wearing a casual outfit. She had got short, brownish hair with a fair complexion and beautiful eyes.  
  
"Ha.. Harry?? Wh.. What are you doing here?" asked Alice confusedly.  
  
"I'm just taking Riku to see this city. Beside, can't one of the best students hang out in the mall?" he joked.  
  
Alice just smiled, "Yeah.. sure."  
  
"Do you know where Daisuke is?" asked Riku with a concerned look on her face.  
  
"Yeah.. I did, but..."  
  
"He went with Sheila," cut Krad.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Riku in annoyed.  
  
"You'll figure it out soon. Alice? Would you mind to.." said Krad with a clear signal.  
  
"Oh..! Yeah! Daisuke...! Er..." said Alice with sweat drops.  
  
"Did you say he went out with Sheila?" asked Harry with a suspicious look on his face.  
  
"Are you jealous?"  
  
"No...! Not at all. I'm relieved, even though he's here..." he said pitifully.  
  
"Where is Daisuke? Can you tell me?" cried Riku to Alice hopefully.  
  
"Riku-san... I'm afraid I can't... but we have to try our best to look for him... ne?" replied Alice calmly.  
  
"Is he okay?"  
  
"He's fine. I can assure that," Alice replied with her mouth clenched and a tightened grab.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!  
  
(A/N: Sorry I took so long to update... really, really... gomen na sai, minna-san!! Anyway, I continued the story with absolutely no ideas, so please don't send flames to me. Anyway, after the next chapter, the story be the ended. Hope you enjoyed the fan fic!! Oh..! If you have any comments, complains, critiques, questions, requests, suggestions, or ideas, please review! You can also email me. My email is displayed on my profile page. Thanks for reading!!) 


	4. Confession and Relieves

DN Angel Fan Fic  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of DN Angel characters. If there are characters unknown to the story, then they are mine.  
  
Summaries: Riku suddenly just bumped to Alice and Krad in the mall! What will happen?  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Imagination  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
Confession and Relieves  
  
Alice quickly grab Riku's hand and dragged her to the nearest 'Information' receptionist office in the mall. She opened the door and quickly found her way to the nearest officer's table.  
  
"I need to find someone right away. And I have to borrow a microphone. NOW," said Alice clearly. She looked real steamy and angry. It's like... she could blow up any seconds! Oh.. If only sights could kill...  
  
"Sure... Sure..! Here...! Use it!" said the officer fearfully as he gave Alice the microphone that was holded in his hand.  
  
She turned it on and began to speak slowly, "We... have... a... call... for... Mr. ... Niwa... Daisuke. It's an emergency." And she repeated it for three times until...  
  
Riku took the microphone off her hand and began speaking, "Daisuke?! Daisuke...! It's me, Riku! Please come here to the information office right now! I really need you!" she shouted.  
  
"He's not gonna hear it. Most of the people we call, they never come. They mall is too crowded for such a small volume. ALTHOUGH it's the loudest it can provided," said the officer calmly.  
  
"It took forever to search in this mall..." whispered Harry. He glanced at Krad and continued, "Even though the mall is small, we don't know where to begin and the target is moving."  
  
"Alice? Use it," said Krad seriously.  
  
"Use what?" she asked innocently. "Excuse us for a minute," she said again to Harry and Riku and pulled Krad to the corner of the office.

"Use your magic to find where Daisuke is..!" whispered Krad impatiently.

"I can't!"

"Why?"

"Sheila.. she'll knew it..! That's why I don't like her! She always trying to corner me with my power, Krad! I can't."  
  
"Use it. We trust you. We know that you can find Daisuke. And I promise I won't even have a will to kick that purple-haired guy's ass. Understand?" said Krad clearly.  
  
"Fine."  
  
-  
  
"I feel something... like someone has been calling me..." said Daisuke all of a sudden.  
  
"Who?" asked Sheila, still spreading out her charm.  
  
"Someone... someone I really care...." he said confusedly, holding his head tightly, completely ignoring the chick's charm that began to attract other people.

"Daisuke!! Daisuke!!" shouted Riku from the further. She ran to Daisuke, and hugged him. "Thank God you're alright!!!"  
  
"Riku? I thought..." he said, but he stopped it after seeing Alice and Harry were approaching to them.

"Thank God they meet each other on time, hmm?" whispered Alice to Harry.  
  
"What do you mean?" he laughed.  
  
Alice blushed brightly immediately and managed to answer nervously, "No... nothing...! I just need to call the others so they can come back to their world." After that, she dialed all her friends phone number and asked them to come there A.S.A.P.

"Alice? What... a pleasant surprise..!" said Sheila suddenly with a fake cheerfulness and happiness.  
  
Alice immediately closed her clamp-shell cell phone and faced Sheila with an awkward face. "Me? Are you... by any chance... calling me?" she said.  
  
"Didn't you hear? I called ehm, A-L-I-C-E...? Are you deaf or something?" asked Sheila with a very girlish tone that Alice hated the most. 

Before Alice could say anything, her friends; Jean, Mary and Allison, ran into her. Behind them also ran Emiko, Kosuke, Saehara and the others.  
  
"Oh my God!! It's so good to see you alright, Riku!!" said Risa cheerfully, hugging Riku with all of her strength.  
  
"Ouch..! _Puff_... me too.. me too," she managed to say.

"Well, the main characters are here, what will happen?" asked Jean, totally and clearly ignoring Sheila.  
  
"I'm a little bit confused right now... they should be back by themselves if all of them are in one place, right?" replied Alice.  
  
"Well... maybe because of you-know-what, they're here!" Jean exclaimed. "Who knows?"  
  
Alice stared at the floor, regaining some memories from the past she had almost forgotten a long time ago... 

** ----------Flash Back----------**  
  
_ "Ne, ne! Dad!! Can I buy this manga??" asked Alice one day in a book store. She was still eleven years old by the time. She showed her father a DN Angel manga, volume one.  
  
"What did I tell you? You are not allowed to buy any of these! Manga is not good for you," her father answered.  
_  
'Yeah... you think. I've read this until volume 9 and haven't found the first book,' _she thought silently while putting the book on the place where it belonged.  
_  
_Another kid around Alice's age walked to a bookshelf near Alice and took the DN Angel manga volume one. The only one left. Then, she left Alice behind.  
_  
'I really hope I'm gonna be like that girl. Freedom. She had freedom to like the things she wants, and I'm not. What's the use of being such a smart person if it can't bring you any luck at all? I can't use my internet again just because a one-month bill came out last year, the phone bill, cost about 691.000 rupiah (A/N: It's about 72 USD)! And my dad cancelled our deal, his promise. EVERYTHING. The point is... all the things I've done are never right!' _she thought disappointedly. Almost cry of the pain in her chest.  
  
She walked to the stairs and climbed down. To the accessories shelf. She looked at the things there with hopeful eyes, then she turned her head, facing somewhere else._ 'No. They hate me because I liked making bracelets, necklaces, and rings. They killed my inspiration for that...'  
  
_ Then, she went out from the book store with her father right next to her.  
  
_ -  
  
_ "My friend, Alex, said that he forgot to bring his violin to the school farewell party. Then, he asked his parents to bring it to the mansion. Well, I admit that the mansion is totally far from his house. You know what happened? Her parents said no and then, refused to come! He almost cry because of that," Alice said to her parents in the car after the farewell party when she's still in the primary school, sixth grade. Not less than a month, she would go to junior high.  
  
"Her parents aren't wise, Alice. That's all we can say. That isn't the way to punish your children. They don't give him much freedom as we give you, right?" her father replied innocently. His mind was still focusing on his drive.  
  
Alice couldn't say anything for a moment, then she nodded, "Mmm. Yeah. You're right.." she murmured.  
_  
'Coz you never know my feelings before. You can say that innocently. Without knowing how less-freedom you give me. At least he's allowed to have hobbies. Not like you do to me,' _she thought painfully. She tried to hold her feelings so she wouldn't cry and managed to do it.  
_  
-  
  
_ "I'll give you the new cell phone, N6600 if you got yourself the best student this year," her mother said when she was in the first grade of junior high.  
  
"I will, mom!" said Alice cheerfully.  
  
A month later...  
  
"Mom! Here you go! I'm the best student! Now where's your promise??" asked Alice cheerfully as she tossed her report book right onto her mother's lap.  
  
Her mother, Sally, opened it unwillingly. "Very well. Good job, Alice," she said with flat tone._  
  
_"Mom? Your promise...?" asked Alice with an awkward tone. Her eyes were full of hope.  
  
"What promise?"  
  
"That you will give me the cell phone I always wanted? Don't you remember?"  
  
"Oh! You can still have that good, old, cell phone. Anyway, 8250 isn't so bad for you, is it?" her mother replied without even looking at her.  
_  
_Alice stared the floor and quietly nodded, "Yeah.."_  
  
'What's the point being so smart if your own parents never give you any rewards?! John, my best friend, even get 100.000 rupiah if he got ONE perfect score. Me? Absolutely nothing. Why? Coz all my scores are mostly perfect. My friend, Karen, get PS2 if she managed to be the best student this year. But I did, eventually. And she still get it! Me? The deal is off, said mom. Why? Coz she said it isn't she who's happy about it. I am. The fact? NO. I'm proud of myself, being the best student and all... but because of that, my parents never fulfill their promises. They just give me the promise so I can be the best student and stuffs then, always the good old, 'the deal is off',' she thought with a single tear fell from her eye in her bedroom.  
  
-  
  
_ "Didn't I tell you to stop relating Gina?! She's a bad friend, Alice! You should knew that from the first sight!" Sally exclaimed.  
  
"Mom... she's not.. a..." said Alice.  
_  
_'Slap!'  
  
"End of conversation! Now go to bed!" her father shouted.  
  
Alice didn't say a thing at all. She didn't even cry. But in her room..  
  
She fell onto her knees, holding her chest tightly.  
_  
'It hurts... it hurts...' _she thought. Tears were starting to fell down from her beautiful eyes_. 'I really hope I have parents like Daisuke's. At least they support you when you have a crush...I really hope... someday I can bumped or things related to that to their world. Even if they are who bumped here.'  
  
_ Then, she stood up slowly, still with a pain on her chest, and walked to her bed. The lamps were turned off. She laid down on her twin, huge bed and cried all night long.  
_  
'I swore... I swore I will never be hurt or cry ever again... I swore...' _she thought. She tried to stop the brand new rain from her eyes, but no use at all.  
  
And that's the first time she had pain on her chest.  
  
Months after that, she was totally icy-cold to her parents. She didn't talk to them, unless she really need to.  
  
Through the months, she had prayed to the God. About her a little bit out-of-logic requests. And He granted them all.  
  
About her being a witch. It's just three months ago. Her parents hadn't known about that yet.  
  
And the DN Angel problems.  
  
The problem were her wishes.  
_  
**----------End Of Flash Back----------**  
  
"Alice? Alice...! Are you okay?" asked Jean concernedly. Alice's eyes were pitch black and had no life in it. They were totally blanked.  
  
She fell onto her knees to the floor and began to regain her consciousness.  
  
She cried.  
  
Holding her chest because of the pain, she cried.  
  
She had found out why the characters hadn't came back to their world. It's because deep, inside her heart, she didn't want them to go.  
  
"Alice? Are you okay?" asked Harry, he knelt beside Alice, trying to see her face.  
  
Suddenly, she stopped crying and started to murmured about something, "The world in between the reality and illusion... between love and hatred, between all the things could be... let them go back into the illusion between..." she murmured with some sobs.  
  
"Alice? What are you murmuring about?" asked Harry beside her.  
  
Another second, then a very huge, bright light appeared above them. And another three seconds, the characters were vanished.  
  
Alice stayed still on her place, didn't cry nor smile. Just stared.  
  
"Is that it? All you can do is zipping around like that? Maybe you became a best student because you use witchcraft!" exclaimed Sheila.  
  
Alice just remained silent. She suddenly grabbed Harry's hand. Jean, Allison and Mary also did it. They touched Alice's back.  
  
"The memories they hold, let them behold. The ones who are connected are exception. Appear before me, and let them disappear.." Alice said. It was certainly a spell.  
  
Another bright light and the normality came back into live.  
  
"Alice...? Are you... are you a witch?" asked Harry confusedly.  
  
"Why am I here? I was walking in the mall, yes.. but I don't remember I went here..." murmured Sheila with the same confusion as Harry's. Then, she gave the quin her descriptive glares and walked away.  
  
Alice turned her head facing Harry's and nodded she said, "Yeah. I am. I know that you would hate me because of that... but..."  
  
Harry suddenly kissed Alice, making her stopped talking. He pulled his lips and smiled warmly to the girl, "It's cool."  
  
Alice gave his smile back and tried to stood up. But the pain in her chest wouldn't let it. The marvelous pain hit her once again. This time, hardly.  
  
She kneeled down again, holding her chest tightly in pain.  
  
Another second seemed like an hour.  
  
Another minute seemed like hell...  
  
And she fainted.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!  
  
(A/N: Curious what will happen next? Then stay reading!! Dozo, dozo... if you have any comments, complains, critiques, requests, questions, suggestions, or ideas, please review!!! You can also email me. My email is displayed on my profile page. Ja ne, minna-san!!)


	5. It's Not Really Over, Isn't It?

DN Angel Fan Fic 

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of DN Angel characters. If there are characters unknown to the story, then they are mine.

Key:

"..." usual dialogues

'...' thoughts

(...) Daisuke's thoughts

/.../ Dark's thoughts

... talking in the phone or something like that when two people talk to each other but in different places and stuff.

::...:: the name of the current location and time

Summaries: The DN Angel chara had gone back to their world. But something weird had happened!

Imagination

CHAPTER 5

It's Not Really Over, Is It?

::A bedroom, 4 a.m.::

"Ugh..." a girl yawned. She was sitting on her bed. Her purple hair fell gracefully on her back and she groaned again.

She stood up on the freezing floor to regain her full conscious.

"What?!" she whispered to herself. She had fully awaken by the time. She quickly ran to her very near drawer and pulled it. There were several manga collections in it.

She took a DN Angel manga and flipped it over and over again.

"Hmph," she hissed to herself. "When I thought it was real, the reality doesn't say so."

She went back to her bed disappointedly and laid down. "At least I really got the power," she whispered to the night sky, making some move of her finger and there was a light between her perfect hands.

"If only... it wasn't just a silly imagination a girl would provide..." There was a tear rolling down from the back of her eye.

::Some café at school, noon::

"Alice? Are you alright?" asked Jean when four of them were having lunch at school the next afternoon.

"Ha?" Alice responded immediately.

"Don't space out from us, will you?" said Mary.

"So. What dream you had last night?" asked Allison excitedly. Alice's dream mostly were meant to predict the future.

"Not so much... just a silly imagination..." she replied, not willing to tell anybody, including her best friends the dream she had last night.

"Imagination? Our Alice never imagine before! Tell me!" Allison said.

"Sometimes... can you let me handle my own business? Some things ARE private to me, you know," Alice replied sharply, then left.

"What's with her?" asked Mary.

"Maybe it was a bad dream. I'll ask her later," Jean said.

::Park at school, around noon::

'_Is it the prediction I usually have? Or just a silly dream messing around my mind...?_' Alice asked to herself when she was leaning on a tree in the park at school. There weren't so much people out there, most of the students prefer to stay inside the building than to go out.

'_And that pain... all of it. I can still feel it! Did I somehow connected to them? This magical thing is getting me dizzy..._'

"Alice! Hi! What are you doing here?" called someone. Apparently, the owner of the voice was walking towards her.

"Oh. Harry... what a pleasant surprise..." she replied emotionless.

"What happened to you? Are you sick or something?" he asked concernedly.

"No.. don't worry about me. What are YOU doing here?"

"Just taking a walk. I got bored inside school. The boys never stop teasing me," he replied. Then, he sat beside Alice, also leaned to the tree.

"Do you believe in magic?" asked Alice all of a sudden.

"I will if there is any proof..." he paused. "Talking about magic stuff... I dreamt about the weirdest thing last night."

"What is it?"

"I dreamt that DN Angel characters accidentally bumped into this reality and you're a witch! How weird is that?!" he said excitedly.

'_What?!! We had the same dream?_' Alice thought. "Weird, huh? You're absolutely right though..." she stood up. "Well...! The class will start soon! See yah!" Then, she ran into the building.

Not even a single thought of entering the class passed into her mind. Or she could think about... was the dream real? Or was it just her imagination? Or even her dream? Prediction will be impossible, though...

::Daisuke's bedroom, 7.40 a.m.::

"Daisuke!!! C'mon! Wake up!" shouted Emiko who was sitting on her son's bed. She shook him lightly again. "You're not usually this late!!"

The redhead boy opened his amber, beautiful eyes slowly, gaining the full consciousness.

(Dark? Oahem...) Then, he yawned. "Hi mom."

"Daisuke! Hurry up, will you! You'll be late soon!"

Daisuke glanced at his table clock and jumped, fully conscious. "Crap! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!!!!" he screamed all the way to the bathroom. He finished bathing, eating, in record time.

::On the way to school::

/It's your own fault./

(Why didn't you wake me up?! You usually do.)

/I don't know... I had an awkward dream last night./

(What?! Me too! Was there any girl namely Alice in your dream?)

/How did you know that?! Are you secretly, peeking into my dream then dreamed it yourself? Or are you just an unknown psychic?/

(No... it's because I had the same dream too... and I didn't peek into your thoughts, Dark.)

/Maybe someone or something is trying to tell us something. You know what I mean.../

(Precisely. Now! I have to run to school!!!)

::Rooftop, lunch time::

"Did you have the dream last night, Niwa-kun?" asked Satoshi with his usual calm-icy tone to Daisuke when both of them were having lunch at the roof top. Daisuke, BARELY managed to arrived to school on time. Just a second before the teacher came in.

"What dream?" asked Daisuke, opening his bento.

"The Harada-twins, someone namely Alice... Sheila.. that dream."

"You had...?!" he exclaimed. Finally, he coughed for a few minutes because of it.

"Krad too. And I suspect you two had it too, ne?" he said with a very piercing, sharp, and suspecting eyes.

Daisuke could only nodded.

"The dream must have a certain mean," Satoshi said shortly. Then, he continued to eat his 'simple' lunch.

::Café at school, noon::

"Risa? Can you please, tell me the dream you had last night?" pleased Riku when they were having their lunch break.

"Ok. I don't know much... but I saw you hugging Daisuke-kun. Aih! You two looked so cute!" Risa replied excitedly.

"Weird... is there anything else?"

"Yeah... A girl namely Alice, I think. And another boy... namely.. Haru? Hara? Damn! What is it?! I totally forgot!"

"Harry," said Riku immediately.

Risa clapped her hands. "Yup! Harry!" she paused and blinked twice. "How do you know that?"

"Because I had the same dream too..."

::Alice's bedroom, around 3 p.m.::

"I want you all to answer my questions truthfully," said Alice when Mary, Allison, Jean, and herself were hanging out at her own house. It's small, but fun.

"Tell us your question then," replied Jean, closing the book she was reading. It was _Harry Potter and The Order Of Phoenix_. Alice's book.

"Yeah. And the dream you had last night also," Allison added immediately, stopped writing her homework on Alice's table.

"We'll answer you questions truthfully if you answer ours with the same way," Mary suddenly said, turning her head facing Alice (she was typing something on the computer).

"Okay, then. My turn first," Alice said. Three of them nodded firmly.

"What dream you all had last night? Tell me until the smallest details," Alice said clearly and slowly.

"The DN Angel characters bumped into this word," they all replied in a perfect unison. After that, they all stared at each other in confusion.

"Were Harry, Sheila, and all of us there?" asked Mary very quickly. Alice, Allison, and Jean nodded.

"That's weird... we all had the same dreams last night! What does this mean? Alice?" asked Jean.

"I don't know... but it'll be fun if I stay dreaming like that. Cool, you know."

"Cool?! You almost expose your magic in front of that bi..." Allison muttered.

"Hey, hey, hey! We don't wand those dirty little words here, Allison," Mary said.

"In front of that very annoying girl," Allison soon continued.

"I hope I'll got a prediction soon–"Alice paused, putting her point-finger onto her lips, "–and fast."

::Mary's bedroom, around ten o'clock at night::

"I've searched every inch of the internet and still, nothing there said evidence or even a sentence about the reality of DN Angel. Come to think of it. What did you do?" asked Mary in the phone. She was connected with Alice.

Maybe I accidentally summon them in my sleep! Alice guessed.

"No way. Even if you're the greatest witch, you can't just making out spells in your dreams, Alice. They need rhythms and that sort of thing you do with lyrics or poem, right?"

Spells are poem. But they'll be magical if a witch say it.

"Ok. Whatever. Goodnight. Take a good nice sleep, will yah?"

Right back catcha! replied Alice before she hung up the phone.

::Daisuke's house, after school::

"Tadaima," Daisuke said when he arrived home. The floor where he was standing suddenly opened and revealed a deep no-end-like gap between the front door and the real floor right beside the stairs.

Luckily, he was trained to avoid this kind of things. He quickly jumped to the door he was passing earlier and landed on it, grabbing the door knob tightly.

"I kee..!" he said, concentrating. Then, he jumped with all his strength and landed to the next real floor safely.

He pushed a red button which located at the side of the lowest staircase. Red lights appeared from everywhere in front of him. It was lasers that could slash even the thickest metal into half. He walked through it carefully and when he had passed it, he pushed another green button and the lasers were gone.

He was going to open the door but felt some hot air around the door knob. He took off his shoes and opened it with them. High-electricity struck within a dash. Luckily, his soles were rubber, so he was really, really safe.

"Very good, Daisuke!!" Emiko said when he had opened the door.

Daisuke just smiled with sweat drops. Whose house as dangerous as his? No one.

"Your mother had sent a warning letter to the museum," Kosuke said seriously.

"Your target is the Ring of Fortune and the Pendant of Misfortune," Emiko said cheerfully.

"Two in one night?!" Daisuke exclaimed, protesting Emiko's decision.

"Err... you see, Daisuke. The ring and the pendant are kinda..." Kosuke said.

"Came in one package. They're stuck with each other. So the fortune and misfortune are balance," Emiko added immediately.

"But...?" Daisuke said.

"I think that's it," Emiko said, nodding to Kosuke who blinked.

"Okay..." Daisuke replied still with suspicious voice. Then, he went to his bedroom to do his homework and wait for the night to come.

TO BE CONTINUED!!

(A/N: Err... actually I made this chapter ended there coz I'm too lazy to type. ... OK, ok... I'm just kidding! Anyway, hope you enjoy reading this chappie. If you have anything to say about my fan fic, please review or email me. My email is displayed on my profile page.)


	6. The Phantom Thief Dark

DN Angel Fan Fic 

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of DN Angel characters. If there are characters unknown to the story, then they are mine.

Key:

"…" usual dialogues

'…' thoughts

(…) Daisuke's thoughts

/…/ Dark's thoughts

… Satoshi's thoughts

… Krad's thoughts.

… talking in the phone or something like that when two people talk to each other but in different places and stuff.

::…:: the name of the current location and time

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Imagination

Summaries:

What is it in the dream? Were they some how connected to each other? Or it was just a silly coincedence? Read to find out. It's not really over, just getting started.

CHAPTER 6

The Phantom Thief Dark

::A museum, 9 p.m.::

(Don't do anything catchy to the polices, Dark. I want to end this quickly,) Daisuke said clearly.

/Why? It's not fun if you just get in and get out, ya know./

(Because if it takes time, you would mess up something for sure.)

/Really? Am I that much trouble?/

(Yes. Now let's get going.)

Dark flew higher in the sky and landed safe and softly on the roof of the museum. He soon got into it by entering an opened window. It directly led to the room where the Ring and the Pendant were placed.

The purple-haired Phantom Thief walked slowly with no sound at all. He arrived at a huge door and opened it. It was unlocked.

A marvelous, shiny, beautiful ring and a dark and kinda dusty pendant was sitting there, with no protection at all. Just a simple rob around it.

"Wow," Dark whispered in amazement. Daisuke also thought so. The ring… was so beautiful. The pendant was also showing some beauty as equal as the ring, but it was dusty and kind of dirty.

Dark, who was wearing gloves took the jewelry and put them carefully into the back Kosuke gave him earlier.

"Do you think you're gonna steal that so easily, Dark?" asked a familiar voice.

"High Commander Hiwatari. I knew you're gonna be here," Dark said as he turned and faced Satoshi. He had placed the bag in his pocket previously.

Satoshi slammed the door. The sound echoed for a few times then there was only silence surrounding them.

Unfortunately, the room had no window or anything except that one door Satoshi had slammed.

/Shit./

(You're not doing anything by cursing, Dark.)

/Whatever./

"It's no use to think of a way out, Dark. You're trapped," Satoshi said with his cold, deadly voice.

"Oho… kid. The Great Phantom Thief has never been trapped before," Dark said.

(Really?)

/Let me handle this, will ya?!/

"And I will change the history. Give me the ring and the pendant back," Satoshi said. "Or else."

"Are you somehow threatening me, High Commander? Or that I just missed something?" Dark responded as he slowly walked closer to Satoshi who didn't seem to realized it.

"Give me the ring and the pendant, Dark. Or else," he repeated.

Dark took out the bag and showed it to Satoshi. "Oh. You mean these? Sorry. I've booked it. Ja!" he said as he ran passed Satoshi and the door slammed open immediately.

Unfortunately, the bag fell and both of the jewelry showed up. Dark and Satoshi caught it in the same time.

There was bright light.

After that, there was only darkness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

::Alice's room, at the balcony. Midnight.::

'_I'm damn bored. Since there's nothing to do and I can't sleep…_' she thought irritably. She stared towards the city view around her.

Suddenly, her eye sights were focused on something. There were some kind of flashes far from her. She squinted her eyes and still, couldn't tell what the hell it was.

Well, what ever it was, it's definitely approaching to her! She shook her head and rubbed her eyes. When she lifted her face, she saw two familiar face so close to hers! She gasped and fell down. Also the owners of the faces, they fell down on the edge of the balcony and spent ten seconds hanging there helplessly.

"It can't be…!" Alice whispered in shock.

"Give us a hand, will you?! Don't just stand there and act like a total idiot!" cursed the one with black clothes.

Alice slowly stood up and helped both of them to stand properly, not hanging there like some kind of monkeys.

"Oh my God!" the black-clothed main screamed, he was pointing his point finger towards Alice. "You're her!"

"It's gotta be a dream," Alice muttered, she pinched herself and said, "Ouch! It's not a dream!"

"I can't believe this is happening," murmured the blue-haired guy.

"Me too! Do you think I believe it?! It was just a silly dream of mine and…" exclaimed the purple-haired guy.

"Ours, Dark. Ours," Satoshi corrected.

"Whatever!" he shouted.

(What happened? Dark?) Daisuke murmured sleepily.

/Apparently, your beloved High Commander and I just came to that Alice's world! Again! And this time it's real!/

(WHAT?!) Daisuke exclaimed. (How? How could that happened? It's just both of you, right?)

/How am I suppose to know?!/

(Find-out!)

Oh man…

What is it?

I don't know why I even consult my problems to you but… it looks like your hunt and I came to Alice's world again.

Pinch yourself and you will awake.

Can't do. Now it's real.

Real? As real-real?

Hate to say this but unfortunately yes.

How?

Have no idea. Just get out of my head this instant, he said irritably.

I can't. You know I live in _you_, dear Satoshi.

Then just be quiet.

"Hello? Both of you can stop talking to your host and alter egos right now," Alice said to both of the men.

"We HAVE to talk to them, you know!! Oh man!! Emiko will be worried about us!" Dark screamed.

Alice grabbed Dark's mouth with in a dash, whispering, "Keep it down, will you?! My parents will be awake!"

That's just the time when someone knocked the door. "Alice? Are you okay? I think I heard someone just talking in your room," said a voice. Her father's voice.

"Oh man!!" she whispered irritably. She quickly dragged both of the men, ordered Satoshi to hide under the bed and commanded Dark to hide in the wardrobe. She messed up her hair and quickly opened the door with a fake-sleepy face.

"Yes, dad?" she said with such a sleepily voice.

"I heard someone just talking in your room. Can I come in?" he asked.

'_Man! That's not going to be good!_" Alice thought worriedly. She finally replied, "Err… Sure. Come in, dad.."

And her father came into the room. He turned on the lights and his eyes were checking for anything unusual at every inch of the room.

"Why did you open your window, Alice?" he asked with a slight of suspicion.

"I thought the room was too hot and I opened the window to make it chill a little bit," she replied calmly as she jumped on the bed.

_Crack_

Something just crack right beside Satoshi's right hand. He was a little bit surprised and lifted his head a little bit. A really wrong move.

His head hit the bed with a loud '_Tuck_!' he made a soft noise of "Ouch!" but loud enough so that Alice's father could hear.

Alice quickly 'pretended' that she was the one who got hit. She put her right hand on her head and acted like she was hurt. "Aw, aw, aw…" she murmured.

"Did you hear that?" her father asked suspiciously.

"Hear what?" she asked innocently.

"I think something just cracked under the bed. There was a loud 'tuck!' and err… I think someone said Ouch."

"That's gotta be me. I accidentally hit my own head to the wall! That's really hurt, you know," Alice said nervously.

"No, it's not you, Alice. I think it was a man's voice."

/Damn it, Hiwatari!!/ Dark cursed in the wardrobe.

"Oh yeah? If you think of something like _that_… well, you gotta think again. Coz I don't think you can found anything under my bed. Look it for yourself if you like," she said calmly.

Her father thought for a sec. "Very well. If there's anything wrong just shout or scream or whatever you can do to make us hear it, ok? Good night," he said as he turned off the lights and left Alice alone.

The three of them sighed in relieved.

Dark went out from the wardrobe and Satoshi got out from under the bed. They both were standing beside Alice.

Alice's bedroom door swung open again. "Are you sure you are ok?" asked her father again in front of the door.

Luckily, Alice managed to pushed both of the men to the blind-spot of her father's sight.

"I'm quite sure of that, dad. You should go to sleep," she said as she walked to the door. "Good night," she added. Unexpectedly, Satoshi sneezed! Her father frowned a bit, shook his head, and left her. She closed the door and locked it.

"That was close," Dark said in relief as he pushed himself up from Satoshi.

"REAL close. That's why I told you to keep your voice down!" Alice whispered in anger.

"Ok… so what should we do? I mean… well… we, Dark and I, are stuck in the actual REAL world. Not to mention that this is also REAL," Satoshi said as he sat on Alice's bed.

"Well… that's kinda of a trouble, isn't it? Beside, I have school tomorrow," Alice said calmly while she jumped into the bed and landed right beside Satoshi. She pulled out her blanket and covered her body with it. "I'm going back to sleep."

"What?! What about us?!" Dark exclaimed in a low voice.

"We can solve your problem tomorrow," Alice said shortly. She had closed her eyes and faced her back to both of the men.

"Then where should we sleep?" Satoshi asked.

"Anywhere you want," Alice replied after a second.

"Really? _Anywhere_?" Dark asked again.

"ANYWHERE! Now buzz off! I'm trying to sleep," she said with annoyance printed clearly on her face.

"Okay then," Dark said teasingly as he laid down on Alice's bed, right beside the girl!

"What-are-you-doing?" Alice asked with clenched teeth.

"I'm trying to sleep. You said I can sleep anywhere I want, right?" Dark replied. "You can also sleep here if you want to, Hiwatari," he added.

"I'll sleep in the balcony," the blue-haired man said.

"There's a blanket in the wardrobe. Suit yourself," Dark said with a wide grin.

The blue-haired guy didn't say anything again. Alice too, had ignored the fact that she was sleeping in one bed with Dark!

-

::The next morning, 5 a.m.::

"Rise and shine, Dark! You gotta go hide!" Alice said cheerfully as she pulled Dark's blanket harshly from him, letting the sunshine pierced into his red eyes.

"Ouch!" he shouted as he put both of his hands to cover his eyes. Satoshi was standing right beside Alice calmly. Both of them seemed ready to go.

"C'mon, Dark. Alice's father will be here soon," said the blue-haired guy calmly.

"No he won't! He'll be surprised 'coz I've prepared to go to school! At this time especially…," she added with sweat drops.

"You wake up around _this _time! Boy! No wonder you suffer very much because of our arrivals!" Dark said.

"Sort of. But I'm kinda relieved… at least… It wasn't just my ima – " she paused instantly when she heard the phone rang.

It was Allison. /Alice? It's me!/

"Yeah? What's up? You never called this early…"

/Just listen to me! We can't go to school today!/

"Ha? Why?"

/Someone told me that it was just an accident, I don't know… but the point is, our school was burnt to the ground! Miss Daisy just called me a few minutes ago… Oh… Alice… what should we do??/

Alice just stayed quiet as she carefully put down the telephone, not realizing what she was doing.

"What is it? Are you in a trouble or something?" Satoshi asked worriedly.

"No.. it's just… our school… someone burned it…" she said stammer from being upset. It was her beloved school. The place where she could finally found her true self, despite of the fact that she's an orphan… and her parents now were her step-parents… she didn't know nothing until she came into the school. Met her friends… and finally found her own great-personality.

"What? How come?! I mean… how could someone just burned down a school, a BIG school flat to the ground?! It's almost impossible!" Dark exclaimed.

Alice sat on the bed, still…her eyes were widened in shock.

"… I think I know who did the horrible thing," Satoshi said all of a sudden.

"Who did it?! Please…! Please tell me!" Alice cried.

"It's impossible," he said with an awkward tone, he turned his pale face to the other way and pulled something from his pocket, "I've found the missing pendant. We can go home by now, Dark. C'mon."

"Really? Sugoi!!" Dark paused. "Err… how are we supposed to do that?"

"Here," Satoshi said as he gave Dark a dusty pendant. "Hold this and touch the ring with it. Together, we have to say 'Hope!' at the same time. Ready?" he hold the beautiful ring.

"On three. One, two, three!" the ring touched the pendant. "Hope!" they shouted at the same time.

There was bright flash, and they were pulled to their actual world.

"Thank God..!" Dark murmured.

"I'm glad to be home…" Satoshi muttered coldly.

Or… were they really 'HOME'?

They thought.

"Oh my God…"

"No way!"

"It's a mistake, Hiwatari!"

"How could we land – "

"_Here_?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

TO BE CONTINUED!!

(A/N: Sorry if I keep the story 'flowing'. Well, the end will be coming up soon.One chapteragain, I think. Please stay reading for chapter 7!! Arigatoo!)


	7. Gone Home

DN Angel Fan Fic 

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of DN Angel characters. If there are characters unknown to the story, then they are mine.

Key:

"…" usual dialogues

'…' thoughts

(…) Daisuke's thoughts

/…/ Dark's thoughts

… Satoshi's thoughts

… Krad's thoughts.

… talking in the phone or something like that when two people talk to each other but in different places and stuff.

::…:: the name of the current location and time

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Imagination

Summaries:

Dark and Satoshi came to Alice's world! Luckily, they managed to find a way out from it fast. But… the 'unfortunate' thing was… they bumped into another world! Not theirs, yet not Alice's.

CHAPTER 7 

Gone Home

"Where the hell are we?! Do you know anything about this, High Commander?!" Dark exclaimed furiously. Stuck two times in a day was not funny. It's really serious.

"How am I suppose to know? Beside, I only read the relief on the ring," replied the blue-haired guy miserably.

"You read the relief on the _ring_?"

Hiwatari nodded.

"What about the pendant? Have you read the relief on it?!"

"It's too dusty and it was dark. I couldn't see anything. Beside, there's no one allowed to clean the pendant."

"GAH! I hate you!" Dark screamed to the darkest of… _nothing_. There was nothing between them. Just darkness… no light..

"Wait a second," Hiwatari said all of a sudden. "It's dark in here, right?" Dark nodded. "How come I can see you nodded? There must be a light source somewhere here…!"

"Take it easy. We'll figure out a way to get out of here soon enough," Dark whispered with a soft laugh.

"Maybe we could read the relief on the pendant. Give me."

"What?"

"The pendant, of course! What else, you buck head?" said Hiwatari calmly.

"B-Buck head? BUCK HEAD?!" Dark was beginning to get angry. He took a deep breath and released it. "I… well, kinda lost the pendant."

"Whatever. We're stuck in here forever," Hiwatari murmured as he sat down on the unseen floor. "And it's all your fault."

"MY fault? You're the one who didn't read the relief!"

"It was too dark. Beside, I didn't want to disturb Alice."

"What's with her anyway?"

"I've known her past, Dark. And it wasn't pretty," Hiwatari said solemnly as he sighed. "Wanna know about it?"

"Sure."

"She can use magic. Like some kind of witch, you know," he paused. "She's also a bit.. well, how do I say this…. _dangerous_?"

"Why?"

"She almost killed her parents four years ago, she destroyed her school lab by accident and two students died, and… she was the one who burned down her school. You see? She can't control her own power because it's too big for a normal human-being to handle it."

"But she's a witch like you said! There must be some sort of _different_ things like me and… you know…"

"Daisuke?"

"Yeah."

(Hmmm? Who called my name?) the red-head boy yawned. (Where are we, Dark?)

/In a different dimension./

(Oh, okay.)

"The point is – " Hiwatari stopped. It was because Dark suddenly shut his own ears and shouted, "GAH!"

What's the matter with them? Krad suddenly asked.

It seems like Daisuke was shouting madly in Dark's mind. 

/OUCH! You don't need to react like that, you know!!!/

(WE'RE STUCK AND YOU LOST THE PENDANT?! HOW COULD I NOT REACT LIKE THIS?!!!!!)

/At least stop yelling at me, will you?! I'll gone deaf in no time./

Daisuke sighed. (Let me take over, Dark,) he said with a calm tone.

/Why?/

(So you won't do anything stupid anymore!)

Dark transformed into a red-head boy.

"What are you talking about with Dark?" Daisuke asked to the blue-haired boy.

"Alice. She's hiding something. Something big."

"Oh, I see. What's the thing?" he asked as he stood up. "Hnn?" he bowed and took a weird thing. "I've found the pendant! Now we can get back!"

"Good. Read the relief."

"Why me?" Daisuke asked innocently with wide eyes.

"Because you have better sight than me. Read it."

"'_Say… I'm the opposite of the ring. So, what would you say if you want to get back? The ring is too kind. She gave you no trick on this one. The only question left… what's the opposite of Hope?_' Huh? I don't understand."

"It must be fear," Hiwatari murmured to himself. "That's worth to try. Hold the pendant and say fear on three."

"One, two, three. FEAR!" said Daisuke loudly. At the same time, Hiwatari also shouted, "HOPE!"

There was bright flash and…

"YATTA!" the red-head boy jumped in the air cheerfully. "We're back at Azumano city!"

"So are they," Hiwatari suddenly interrupted. He pointed at a short, wavy, black-haired girl who seemed to approaching them. Her eyes were shining, they were dark brown, like Indonesians usually have. "Who are you?" he asked to the strange girl.

"I'm Alice's friend. Jean," she introduced herself. "You've known me, ne, Daisuke?"

Daisuke only nodded. "What are you doing here?" he finally asked hesitantly.

"To deliver you…" she took out something from her bag. "_This_."

A small doll. It had all of Alice's appearance. "A doll?" Hiwatari and Daisuke chorused. They were actually kinda right. It would be Alice, if it was bigger.

"No, not a doll. She'd wake up in a few minutes," replied the girl mysteriously as she handed them the 'doll' with long, straight, purple hair; beautiful skin; and some tiny clothes. The doll was wearing a uniform. Alice's uniform, exactly. Jean glanced at her watch. "Now, if you don't mind… I have to go. Ja," she said as she disappeared from both of the guys' sights.

Suddenly, the doll on Daisuke's hand moved. It yawned and opened its eyes. "Daisuke-kun? W-What are you doing here! Why are you so big?" it asked. Daisuke and Hiwatari only stared at it, speechless. "I'm Alice, remember??"

"Alice? Err.. why are you…so.. _small_?" Daisuke finally spoke up.

"Jean must have shrunk me," she replied with a smile.

"And.. it's ok with you?" asked the blue-haired boy.

"It's ok. I don't mind."

"Err… I'm gonna go," said Hiwatari as he left both of them alone.

Daisuke turned his feet and walked home, also having a chat with his little friend, Alice.

"Can I stay with you forever?" asked the girl hopefully with wide eyes. "Please?"

He smiled. "Of course. My mom would be glad to take care of you. Why do you want to be here anyway?"

"Because this is the only place where I can be with you," she said. "No, it's not because I love you…" she continued as she saw Daisuke blushed.

"So, why?"

"This is the only place I call 'home'. You're the best-best-friend I've ever had in my life, Daisuke-kun!" Alice replied as she hugged the boy. "Beside, I can help Dark steal his targets. Don't forget, I'm a witch. I can make myself 'big' again anytime I want."

"But why don't you…"

"I like it better when I'm small. Small enough to bring anywhere, to put in your pocket… I want to see your world and involved in it."

"I see. Let me take you around my house, Alice-san," Daisuke said with a warm smile as he opened the door of his house.

"Tadaima!!" Daisuke and Alice said cheerfully.

Both stared at each other and laughed as the sun had shone once more…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

THE END


End file.
